Honey and Chocolate
by Lady Whisper
Summary: Zack is happy with the life he has here in Kalm, with his beautiful Cloud. One day a surprise an old friend comes to visit


_**Pairing**__**: **__Zack/Cloud_

_**A/N**__**: **__not sure if there'll be anymore chapters. I apologise for the mistakes they're all mine. I love Zack and Cloud pairings, they're sooo cute. My best friend helped me come up with a part of this story._

_**Dis**__**:**__ don't own, no money being made, enjoyment only_

_**Rated M **_

_**AU**_

**Honey and Chocolate**

**Midgar,**

**Kunsel's pent-house condominium **

Late at night Kunsel sat at his computer, he couldn't sleep. He has had trouble sleeping lately and he doesn't know why. So that is why he's at his comp looking at a website that he had come across while browsing the net. The site was titled _**Honey and Chocolate**__**;**_ it showed a farm out side the city near the town of **Kalm**. There's a picture of two people one brunette and one blonde, the brunette he knows very well, they went to school together. They were best friends, inseperatable, they've were attached at the hips all through out school and then life had happened and they had gone there separate ways.

The website shows what they have for sale, refurbished items. "So Zack you went into the refurbish, reuse, recycle business that we talked about doing together," he said to himself. Clicking on 'sale' which took him to a page of the items they have. Scrolling down he looked on in amazement at all the stuff.

Bookshelves, desk, tables, chairs and many others, all redone and all fabulous, he'll have to check this out. Smiling Kun saved the site to his favourites. Before he got off the site and turned his computer off, he wrote down the number and directions to the place. It will be nice to see his old friend again and meet the cute blonde.

(**)

**Kalm,**

**8:30 am**

**Honey and Chocolate farms**

In the old barn Zack was hard at work; sparks flew as he grinded the gunk off the wrought iron table top. He's been up since 5:30 working on this table for his blue-eyed beauty. Pausing in his work he looked towards the house, the barn doors were wide open letting in the cool morning breeze. He could just see Cloud hanging clothes on the line, Zack noticed that his blue-eyed blonde beauty was wearing one of his t-shirts (that was too big for him) and snug blue jeans that has a hole in the knee.

He couldn't help but think he was a lucky, lucky man, he and Cloud had met when he came out here on a whim. He went for a drive one day and then never left, smiling wistfully he went back to work.

Over at the house Cloud looked up (he had felt Zack's eyes on him, so when he looked their eyes met briefly. Violet eyes shone with happiness and Zack blew him a kiss before going back to the table). Sighing, he watched his husband work.

He was lucky to have met someone as sweet and kind as Zack. Cloud was in a tough place in his life when the violet-eyed stranger ('Hot!' Cloud had immediately thought upon laying eyes on him) had come. Cloud had lost everything, but he was doing what he could to move forward and not think dark thoughts.

Then one day he was at the grocery store staring at pumpkins, just staring at them not really seeing them (he doesn't even like pumpkins). When this handsome man walked up, placing a warm hand on his shoulder (Cloud jumped) he asked "You alright?"

Cloud was speechless as he got lost in deep violet-blue eyes, after a while he had managed to squeak out "Yes." Shaking his head he went back to hanging up the clothes, a small smile on his face.

(**)

**Out side Midgar,**

**8:30 am**

Kunsel McAdams was making his way to **Kalm **to surprise his old friend; 'I wonder if he'll even remember me?' he thought as he slowed down and singled. He waited until it was safe then he turned right.

Kunsel had another couple of hours to go before he reached **Kalm **and then an hour and a half he figured before he got to Zack's. He had planned to call and talk with Zack before coming, but then decided to just surprise his friend.

Normally Kunsel doesn't travel this way, so he's paying close attention to _one:_ the road and _two:_ the directions that he got off the website. At the corner, Kunsel consulted the directions just to make sure he was going the right way. He didn't want to drive up some driveway and get out saying surprise, only to be the one surprised when realizing he went the wrong way. He's really making sure to go the right way.

By his calculations he should arrive at about 1:00 pm at Zachary's. Grinning he thought of how excellent this day is turning out, earlier he had fallen out of bed, (graceful {said with sarcasm}) his legs had gotten tangled in the sheets. His breakfast was a disaster, his eggs didn't cook, and his toast well lets just say it doesn't pay to put them both in the same side.

He had to change his clothes twice, his orange juice spilled on him, and then after he had changed he got his mail and tripped, landing in some muck. So all in all not a very good start to the day.

(**)

**Honey and Chocolate farms,**

**11:45 am**

Zack headed to the house for lunch, it had been a very busy morning so far. Lots of people came and bought a lot of his items, he'll have to go to the next flea market and find some treasures that needed some love.

Upon entering the house he went straight to the laundry room and the sink in there to clean up. Then he headed for the kitchen, he knows that is where his wonderful husband is making the delicious smell that he smells. Stopping in the doorway he leaned against the wall and watched him work.

He loves Cloud so much; Zack never thought he would love some one this much, again not after….. Shaking his head and pushing those thoughts about "Him" to the back of his mind. Zack pushed away from the wall, walking into the kitchen he wrapped his arms around Cloud and buried his face in his neck.

Cloud sighed, pressing back against his husband he tilted his head slightly, a small smile on his face.

He stopped stirring the stir-fry, putting the spoon down he turned in the embrace, wrapping his arms around Zachary's neck. "Hey hun," Cloud said softly.

When his little blonde had turned Zack pulled his face out of his neck and smiled at him, "hey," he replied softly.

Tilting his head slightly Zack placed a kiss on his sweet ones lips. The kiss was sweet and slow, nothing rushed about it. They share a lot of these types of kisses every day, they also slow dance in the evenings.

Pulling apart they smiled at each other, whispered "I love you." and "love you too." passed between them.

Cloud smile once more at Zack gave him a peck then went back to cooking. Zack let him go (reluctantly) and leaned against the island….wait for it…went sliding backwards, (the island is on wheels) an "AHH!" and teetering (trying to catch himself) later found him on the floor. Cloud turned when he heard the cry and tried very hard not to laugh at the look on Zachary's face.

Scowling up at his husband Zack pushed himself up and snagged his blonde around the waist. Pulling him close he pressed his face into his neck and nibbled on the sensitive point that he knew was there and got the response he wanted. A moan passed Cloud's lips, his hands gripped tight to the muscular biceps.

(**)

**Kalm,**

**11:45 am**

**Kalm sandwich shop**

Kunsel got off his motorbike and takes a look around; the town was small and quaint more of a village really. Smiling he waved at a few people even though he doesn't know them, they wave back. Making sure the alarm is on his bike he heads into the sandwich shop for lunch, he was starving, since he didn't have breakfast.

Sitting down at a table near the window he looked around the shop, it wasn't very big like in Midgar, but it was quaint. There were about 10 tables inside and five outside in the outdoor eating area. The kitchen was in the back; the till near the door and the walls were a fading pale blue color. 'All in all,' Kun thought 'it was nice.'

A waiter came then and asked him if he needed a menu to which he replied "of course." the waiter who was a teen set the menu down then went to take someone else's order. He watched him go then picked up the menu and pursued it; he found the drinks on the back.

The drinks were as listed Banora white apple juice, orange, strawberry, coffee, tea and some others. Kunsel decided on the strawberry juice and told the waiter when he came back.

"Drink?" the waiter asked

"I'll have the strawberry please and I'll need a few more minutes," Kunsel replied.

"Ok," the waiter nodded and left to get him his drink.

Looking back at the menu Kunsel stared at the selection of sandwiches ('well it is a sandwich shop,' he thought). There was the usual kinds ham and cheese, turkey, BLT, club house ect. Then there were the more exotic kinds like Wutain sprout sandwich, Wutain spinach and honey glazed ham and many, many more. There were also soups, salads, and vegetable and fruit dishes and so on. There was also some sandwiches called loaf, 'huh,' he thought as he pursued the menu 'I wonder what a loaf is?'

The waiter came back then and Kunsel asked him what a loaf was "What's a loaf?"

"It is similar to a sub, but not. It has ham, pepperoni, pizza sauce, cheese. Tomatoes and onions if you want. But that is only one kind there is also just ham, a Wutain kind and others. They are really delicious. There is a whole loaf, half a loaf and then just plain loaf."

"Oh okay then that is what I'll have." smiling Kunsel handed him the menu.

"Um which one?" he asked

"The pepperoni and ham."

"Okay." he smiled as he tucked the menu under his arm and headed to the back with Kun's order. Stopping half way there the waiter Angeal turned calling to the curly-haired guy "What one? Whole, half, or plain loaf?"

Looking up Kunsel replied "Whole loaf please."

(**)

**Afternoon,**

**Honey and Chocolate farms**

It was after lunch, the dishes washed and put away but the kitchen was empty and so was the living room. All was silent except for some muffled sounds coming from the master suite. On the bed there was movement as the married couple made love.

Cloud had his legs wrapped around his husband's waist, eyes closed in pure bliss as Zack moved above him. Angling his hips, Zack brushed against the little bundle of nerves. Cloud let out a mewing moan, sweet music to the brunette's ears.

The sweat glistened on their bodies in the afternoon light, shining through the curtains of their bedroom window. The two moving together in the slow dance of love, their mingled moans hung in the air as they climaxed together.

Zack collapsed on top of Cloud and kissed him lazily. Violet-blue gazing into sky blue eyes lovingly. A warm tingle spread from Cloud's heart to his toes, making him feel all fuzzy inside.

As they kissed a thought popped into Zack's head before he could stop it _'I wonder what it would be like if my old friend Kunsel was here and joined us.' _A frown pulled at his brows and he mentally shook his head, 'what a time to think that.' he thought as he carded his fingers tiredly through the silky soft blonde locks.

Eventually Zack rolled off Cloud and lay beside him, wrapping his arms around Cloud, he pulled him close. Snuggling Cloud kissed his husbands chin and whispered "My Chocolate."

Kissing the top of Cloud on his damp temple he whispered "My Honey."

They fell asleep soon after, both exhausted from their activities from a few minutes before. Unfortunately they won't be sleeping for long. For coming up their driveway was someone on a motorbike. On a bike that Zack will recognize as the one he gave to his best friend from school.

**1:45 pm**

Kunsel was later than he had originally thought he'd be, but no matter he was here, he was shocked to say the least. The farm was beautifully kept, the buildings immaculate, and he could swear he heard chickens clucking somewhere. Shutting off his bike he put the kick stand down, then swung his leg over and soon stood next to it.

Kunsel wondered where every one was so 'instead of standing here like a dink,' he thought 'why don't you go ring the door bell or something.' That is exactly what he did, spurred into motion by his thoughts he walked up to the house and rung the door bell.

A loud chime rang through out the house, waking the two sleeping beauties from their slumber.

"Mhghdra," mumbled Zack but Cloud had pushed himself up and blinked sleepily at nothing in particular. More muffle cursing from Zack as he struggled to get out of bed to see who dares disturb him and Cloud.

***THUMP!***

Was the next thing Cloud heard "Zack!" he exclaimed.

"Fuck!" the brunette growled as he stood up, looking at his husband he noticed the worried look and bent down he placed a kiss on his lips and said softly "I'll go and see who it is and tell them to go away, then I'll be back k love." Nodding Cloud watched him don a house coat and leave the room.

Stomping down the hall and into the entryway Zack looked out the window and frowned. For there on his stoop was none other that Kunsel his old high school friend, a smile was slowly replacing the scowl that had been on his face as he opened the door.

Kunsel who was admiring the view, startled a bit when the door opened and there standing in the doorway was Zack as handsome as ever, in nothing more than a robe.

Smiling Kunsel opened his arms wide and shouted "SURPRISE!"

"CURLY!" Zack shouted gleefully and the two friends hugged. "Oh its soooo good to see you. How you been you big lug?"

"I've been alright. How bout you?"

"WONDERFUL!" Zack answered happily.

Up in the bedroom Cloud frowned as he heard the excited shouts and voices coming from downstairs. So not wanting to be left in the dark he put on the other robe and padded down stairs to see what was going on. When he arrived he saw a strange curly-haired man hugging his husband. 'Huh?' he thought as he stood there dumb founded. 'Who?'

The friends didn't notice Cloud at first until Kunsel happened to open his eyes and see him there. "Hmm who's the cute blonde?" he asked pulling back from the hug, his eyes still on Cloud.

His smile widening further Zack step away from his friend and draped his arm across Cloud's shoulders. He gazed fondly into those blue eyes, making Cloud blush, before answering.

"This is my wonderful husband Cloud. He's the love of my life." blushing a darker shade Cloud hid his face in Zack's chest.

"Well pleased to meet you Cloud. I am Kunsel, Zack high school twin."

"Pleased to meet you too." a muffled reply. "And wait what?" pulling his head out of his husbands chest he stared at the two of them with a question in his eyes. _"Twin?"_

Chuckling Zack answered his unspoken question "We were extremely close in high school so close in fact people thought we were twins."

Cloud's cute mouth shaped into an 'O' in understanding, Zack dipped his head and captured his lips with his own. Cloud moaned into Zack's mouth, clinging to him like his life depends on it. Cloud's face was going a deeper shade of red as he felt Zack's friend's eyes on them, watching them keenly. Pulling abruptly away he hid his face once again in the brunette's chest.

"He's shy." Zack explained wrapping his arms tighter around the exquisite beauty that had captured his heart.

"Ahh!" Kunsel nodded.

"Well no point in standing in the doorway letting all the heat in. How bout we go in to the living room and catch up?" Nodding Kunsel followed Zack and his adorable husband into the room off the entry way, the door closed behind him with a quiet click.

The sun's heat beat down on the land and the chicken's ripped apart a mouse that had unknowingly crossed their path.


End file.
